


Mark Me Yours

by AllyC



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyC/pseuds/AllyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin had bitten down, hard, on his shoulder during an intense climax the other night it had sent shivers up Haruka’s spine. A flame had been lit in the back of his mind, and while it had taken a bit of convincing, he had managed to get Rin to agree to trying something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self-indulgent smut and Haruka likes being bitten and never quite gives up control, even from the bottom. I also haven’t written smut in years. *throws sakura in the air* This is my first Free! piece and it’s not been beta-ed. Whoops. If there are any glaring errors please let me know.

Sharp teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of Haruka’s neck. A soft gasp fell from his lips and eyelids fluttered closed. When Rin had bitten down, _hard_ , on his shoulder during an intense climax the other night it had sent shivers up Haruka’s spine. A flame had been lit in the back of his mind, and while it had taken a bit of convincing, he had managed to get Rin to agree to trying something new.

“Are you sure this is alright, Haru?” Haruka had expected to hear hesitance or perhaps a bit of apology in his lover’s voice, but instead what he heard was restraint. Instead of answering he reached up to lace his fingers through Rin’s hair and tugged his face back down to the crook of his neck as he tilted his head away. Warm air and lips brushed him as Rin chuckled lightly. “People will see the marks here, you know.”

The fingers in Rin’s hair tightened. “Good. Let them.” Those words broke what resolve must have remained in Rin and Haruka hissed at the feeling of teeth pressing into his skin. It was hard enough that it would certainly bruise, but he felt no sting of broken flesh. Soon a tongue was being run over the mark in attempt to soothe the lingering pain. A whimper caught in his throat as Haruka hooked his leg over Rin’s hip. “Rin…” The name was a gasp and Haruka turned his head away, frustrated by the whine in his tone.

Rin ran his hand from Haruka’s hip and up the outside of his thigh, feeling the taut muscle there and smirked as he nipped across open collarbone. “You really like this.” Amusement laced his voice before he pressed his teeth into the jutted bone and was reward with another gasping sigh. A quiet growl pulled from his throat as Rin pushed his hips against Haruka’s and relishing in the slight relief of his hardness pressing against hot flesh. “Shit, is this why you like it when I whine beneath you? I can see the appeal.”

 

“Sh-shut up,” came the forced reply. Jerking his hips up he felt a wave of self-satisfaction at the moan Rin was unable to bite back as their hips rolled together. His victory was momentary as Rin pulled away to slide down Haruka’s body. Soon quiet whimpers and pants were tumbling uncontrolled from his lips as Rin pressed kisses and scraped bites across his hips. It was like losing control and Haruka wasn’t sure how he felt about that idea, but he didn’t have much time to think about it. Sparks flew across the backs of his eyelids as his mind began to short-circuit when lips brushed his inner thigh. A choked cry was ripped from him as Rin pressed bites into the sensitive skin. His blood ran hot in his veins like charged electricity.

Sitting up Rin let his eyes wander over Haruka, taking in his dazed expression and the red marks littering his skin. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He leaned forward to press another nipping kiss against the skin of Haruka’s chest. Rin moved one hand against the bruising marks on Haruka’s thigh before inching up and ghosting across the straining erection inches above and his other hand busied itself with a small bottle. He expected to feel Haruka tense as he pressed slicked fingers against him, but instead he was met by those clouded eyes and Rin had to look away to gather himself. 

Preparation was perhaps a bit rushed, but no complaints came from Haruka as Rin pressed into him. He could feel as much as he could see when Rin shuddered as he was fully encased. Haruka shifted his hips a little, watching Rin bite his lip at the moment. His hand lifted to brush across the reddened lip. “You’re supposed to be biting me, Rin. Not yourself.” Repositioning his hand so he clutched as Rin’s shoulder Haruka rolled his hips lightly and dug small crescents with his nails at the sensation. “Move.”

It was a flurry of motion, neither having the mental capacity for much more than carnal movement. More deep red marks blossomed against Haruka’s neck as Rin tried to hold himself back and sunk teeth in over and over. It was for naught as he shuddered in release, his cry muffled in Haruka’s skin. The combination of teeth and Rin’s hand pumping his erection had Haruka crying out moments later, the loud whine leaving his lips unbidden. Heavy breathing filled the air and Haruka pushed against Rin’s shoulder with a murmur of, “Hot.”

Rin groaned softly as he pulled away carefully and flopped against the bed next to Haruka. His eyes took in the sight of his satiated boyfriend and a smirk pulled at his lips before his eyes traveled further down to the teeth marks and bruises. “You’re going to get a lot of questions at practice tomorrow, Haru. There’s no way to cover these up,” he said and pressed a finger along the edges of one of the marks.

“No one’s going to say anything.” Haruka sat up long enough to grab the covers that had been tossed from the bed and throw them over himself. “They’ll just see the marks on your back and realize they don’t want to know.” Turning away and curling up he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips at Rin’s sputtering sounds and closed his eyes.


End file.
